


地球最后的夜晚

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster





	地球最后的夜晚

*

克洛伊抓起桌上的马克杯，同时把钥匙丢进窗边的空花盆里。有人在大声拍门，她下意识瑟缩一下，把一半身子藏在窗帘后面，向外张望。来人站得太靠近门了，她看不清，红茶的热气让克洛伊的眼镜上起了一层薄薄的雾。

她迅速转移到门背后，猫眼坏掉了，来客似乎终于想起了门铃的存在，短促尖锐的铃声响起。克洛伊向右拧门把手，对方又开始敲门，震动让她的指甲磕在金属门上。

朱莉站在门外，没错，当然是她，克洛伊想。对方匆匆把头发扎在后面，看上去憔悴又可怜。

“朱莉？”她拥抱她，以藏起自己的表情，“发生了什么？”

*

朱莉回到家的时间是7点过一刻，比应该到家的时间要晚。在离房子还有一段距离时，她突然有一股不好的预感。房顶上的圣诞彩灯没有打开，虽然离圣诞节已经过去了好几个月，她一直没有把彩灯拿下来。莱塔不喜欢黑，如果朱莉回来得晚，她就会把所有的灯打开，包括外面的彩灯。

朱莉在开门时尽力弄出足够大的响动。或许莱塔在沙发上睡着了，她以前也曾经这样，那她会被吵醒，然后笑着朝自己的妈妈扑过来。

没有，什么也没有，房间里静悄悄的。路灯的光从窗外落在餐桌上，桌上应该有莱塔小小的帽子，围巾和手套，椅子上丢着一只橙色的小书包，课本从里面歪歪扭扭探出来。然而它们都不在那里。

“莱塔？”朱莉听到自己的声音砸在墙壁上。这是一场捉迷藏游戏吗？她往屋里走，查看了茶几下面，浴帘后，壁橱和自己的卧室，现在只剩下莱塔的卧室了。“莱塔，我来找你了。”她在门外大声说，然后小心翼翼推开门。一股冷风吹向她，带着初春泥土湿润的味道。

莱塔丢了，这个意识不受阻拦地冲入脑海，只因为自己晚了一点点。所有单亲妈妈都有一个共同的噩梦：在你忙着做某件事的时候，你的孩子丢了。朱莉不敢相信自己是中奖的那个。她奔向自己的手提袋，手机滑落在桌子上，她把它捡起，她应该报警。你好，我的孩子丢了，早晨我送她上学，但是她没有回来。然后过了一段时间，那些人就会神奇般的把孩子送回来，披着一条橙红色的小毯子，和书包的颜色一样。她会大哭，会发誓自己再也不让莱塔离开自己的视线，皆大欢喜。

她抓着手机，靠在洗手台上，任凭自己陷入想象。

朱莉知道自己无法按下手机上那个绿色的键，想象就是想象，报警，然后你的生活就毁了。

单亲妈妈不容易，所有人都会这么说，他们只是说说而已，然后又来挑三拣四，指责你没有出现在某一次女儿的足球赛上。她自认为是个称职的母亲，她知道女儿最喜欢的动画片，隔周末带她去一次冰淇淋店，坚持准备晚餐，而不用超市的速成食品。她只不过没办法赶在莱塔之前回家，她把钥匙给了自己的女儿，不是每天，她们约定好了，每周三和周四，这是她能争取到的的最好排班表，妈妈会比莱塔晚一点到家，只晚一点点，如果莱塔害怕，她可以打开所有的灯，甚至包括圣诞彩灯。

他们不会管这些狗屁，报警，你就成了把小学二年级的女儿独自留在家的混蛋。

*

朱莉在周三遇见克洛伊，她下班，去超市采购。那之后她没有直接回家，而是向下多开了两个路口。莱塔有钥匙。她小声自言自语，用大拇指反复摩挲方向盘，以此反对头脑里另一个担忧的声音。那时噩梦还没有成真，她决定在工作和家庭之间偷出一些喘息之机。

她摇下窗户，坐在车里听了一会儿电台，北方的山火已经得到控制，傍晚的阳光渐渐从她的脸上移开。电台广播表示即将切近广告，朱莉把墨镜收起来，重新系好安全带，轻轻踩下油门。

有什么东西掉在地上，然后她听到一声惊呼。朱莉迅速下车查看，这没道理，她想，她的脑子里还都是山火，上大学前她曾经见识过一次，整个镇子都被一股刺鼻的气味笼罩着，她的爸爸……

“哦。”朱莉发出小声惊呼。

克洛伊低着头，用手把小腿上的液体抹下去，一杯咖啡倒在一边。那时朱莉还不知道她的名字，这个棕头发的女孩戴着一顶纸折的，歪歪扭扭的王冠。

“我把咖啡放在了你的后备箱上。”克洛伊指了指地上的残骸，“然后你踩了油门。”她把两只手掌撞在一起，然后耸了耸肩膀。

“你的头上……”朱莉小心翼翼地指了指。

“派对。”克洛伊毫不在意地挥了挥手。

“现在还没到6点。”

“昨天晚上的，我睡了很久。”她的语调轻快，像在说什么不值一提的事情一样，“反正下一场马上就要开始了，不如一直戴着它。”她干脆把手腕上的丝巾扯下来当做纸巾，朱莉觉得自己有义务提供点清洁帮助，真正的纸巾，但是她的手提包丢在车里，然而她不愿从这个女孩面前走开，哪怕对方头上顶着这么个奇怪的东西。

“嘿，不要再看了。”克洛伊发现了朱莉的目光，怪叫着把王冠从头上扯下来，她没有生气，朱莉知道，莱塔躲在冰箱门后面偷看自己烤饼干被发现时也会发出类似的声音。“莱塔非要让我糊一顶王冠给她，因为她要在班级戏剧里扮演一个角色，而我糊得丑极了。”

“什么角色？公主？”

“地球上的最后一只螃蟹。”

克洛伊大笑，整个人靠在后备箱上，小臂抵住光滑的漆面，肌肉线条若隐若现。深色的胳膊上还有一点残留的咖啡，朱莉一开始还以为那是汗水。

作为道歉，她提出送克洛伊回家，但是需要先在自己的房子前停一下，她不想让莱塔担心。克洛伊点了点头。一路上，朱莉准备好了回答所有提问，包括关于莱塔，她自己的工作，甚至那只该死的螃蟹为什么会需要一顶王冠，但是克洛伊什么也没有问，她斜倚着车窗，把窗外发生的事情一件件指给朱莉，像是一个从长久的睡眠中醒来的人一样。直到朱莉安抚完莱塔重新回到车里之后，克洛伊终于给了她一个勉强算作提问的句子。

“小孩子，他们是不是总能让你手忙脚乱？”

这句话夹在发动机，乌鸦煽动翅膀和拉下手刹的声音之间，朱莉甚至怀疑只不过自己的幻觉，她没有回答，也不敢去想答案，“你家在哪里？”她问，克洛伊低头在手机上来回鼓捣，像是根本没期待听到答案一样。朱莉扳下车档，汽车平稳滑出新漆的木质栅栏大门，“有时我期望她从未出现过。”她转头去看后视镜，看见玻璃反光里的自己用口型无声地回答。

从此以后她们开始见面，每周三，下班后，克洛伊会来找她，喝一杯咖啡，她们也打视频电话，在莱塔睡着之后。这当然不算约会，朱莉想想这个念头几乎要笑出来，她有过很多男友，和前任丈夫感情很好，而且她不会和一个从大学gap出来的毛头小鬼约会，无论对方的性别是什么。克洛伊更像是她的“理想女儿”，幽默，具有交谈能力，需要关照，最重要的是，不会把西兰花丢在地上。她很黏自己，喜欢喋喋不休地分享周末看的画展，种在花盆里的小番茄，或是抱怨公交车上的扶手总是太高，这让朱莉感觉很好。如果莱塔再大一些，或许她也会说一些类似的，无关紧要的事情。朱莉原本以为养孩子就应该是这个样子的，她从茶水间路过，看到同事在分享孩子们烤得歪歪扭扭的蛋糕。她从没想过至少在7岁之前，他们都是经常哇哇大哭，难以预测的麻烦精，会搞出各种突发状况来使自己一天的计划泡汤，而且她不知道这种状态还要持续多久。

*

“啊，你醒了，喝杯水？”

“这是哪里？”

“这里是安全的地方。”

“妈妈说，家是最安全的地方。”

“有道理，你应该听妈妈的话。

“你是妈妈的朋友，我见过你坐在车里。”

“你的记忆力真好。”

“我能记住很多东西，所以老师给了我一个有台词的角色。”

“我听你妈妈说过那场演出，好了，水杯给我。”

“谢谢你的招待，我现在要回家了，不然妈妈会担心的。”

“我们就在家里啊。”

“我的家里没有这样的屋子。”

“秘密阁楼，所有的房子里都有一个秘密阁楼。发生了一些事情，所以我来找你的妈妈，但是先找到了你。”

“发生了什么事？妈妈说，如果她没有回来，手机又联系不上，那你应该拨冰箱上的第二个号码试着找她。”

“我会的，多谢，不如你睡一小会儿，等到醒来的时候，我就能找到你的妈妈了。”

*

“或许她去了朋友家，玩得太开心，忘了告诉你。”克洛伊又倒了一杯茶放在朱莉面前，她没有接，直挺挺坐在沙发上，像是忘了靠背的存在一样。

“我打了电话，她没有和别人回家。”

“或者她在哪里耽搁了时间，然后又迷路了。你在她书包上写下联系方式了吗？”

“我放在书包的挂牌里了，天啊，克洛伊，我一定吓到你了，我是说，就这么突然出现在你家门口，我一直没来得及把地址从地图里删掉。我应该报警，而不是来打扰你。”朱莉把脸埋进双手里。

“你喝酒了？”克洛伊想了想，将朱莉的双手握在手里。这个动作让她觉得怪怪的，有些过于亲密了，不过对方并没有表示任何抗拒。

“只有一点，我慌了，冰箱里还有一罐啤酒。”

“如果你报警，他们可能会觉得这是一件可疑的事。”克洛伊小心选择着语言。

“我没有……我不是那种妈妈，你知道的，虽然我有时抱怨……天啊……你说得有道理。”

醉醺醺的单身母亲，人们最喜欢这种话题。

“绑架一个素不相识的小孩子，他什么也得不到，至少也应该有个赎金电话吧。或许我们应该等一等，可能明天早晨会有好心人把莱塔送回来，还会确保她的胃里填满了美味的苹果派。”

骗子，莱塔在地下室，因为服用了安眠药正在昏睡。朱莉的戒指硌着她的手心，她没把婚戒摘下来，只是换了个手指，这意味着什么吗？她会随时和那个男人旧情复燃吗？克洛伊不太明白她是如何做到的，保留着上一段婚姻的一部分。她的母亲发誓，到死也不要再见到父亲，她真的是这么做的，克洛伊的记忆里还保留着那些争吵。而在朱莉身上，所有事情都显得轻而易举，仿佛她和丈夫一天早晨醒来决定不再一起生活一样。她从来没有过这样的经历，迄今为止所有事都是飓风一样发生在她身上的。朱莉让她想起自己的母亲，她常常更换的项链让她想起母亲一直戴着的那条银项链，由于重力原因挂坠永远卡在扣环的位置上，她偷偷翻她的包，想象自己的母亲也曾经把一支口红无意夹在记事本中间。如果她在另一个环境长大，如果她的母亲像朱莉一样，这些细节会不会不再令她刺痛，她会不会也变得看起来轻而易举？她从窗户里远远见过一次莱塔，小女孩把头发绑成一个马尾，上身穿着运动服，隔着窗户和朱莉挥手。她的胳膊上不知道为什么有一大块污渍，但着毫不妨碍她把手从窗户里探出来，克洛伊在无数夜里反复回忆这个画面，她辨认出了自己不曾拥有的东西，这个世界上人们可以因为各种原因伤害一个小女孩，克洛伊不想伤害任何人，她无法用少对抗多，她只有困惑，危险和失败，不知道该怎么面对这一切。

*

“找到妈妈了吗？”

“很抱歉……”

“你看起来很伤心，你还没告诉我发生了什么事情。”

“……”

“是很糟糕的事情吗？”

“是的。”

“有多糟糕？”

“你还记得你演的那只螃蟹吗？”

“我什么都记得。”

“是啊，你的记忆力很好。”

“是像世界末日一样糟糕的事情吗？”

*

第二天早上莱塔没有回来。克洛伊不会做饭，她喊了一份披萨外卖，然后发现自己并没有一张合适的餐桌，她往往在沙发上或书桌前把食物打发掉。她尝试把一张折叠桌支在沙发和墙之间，朱莉表示没有必要如此大费周章，克洛伊执意如此。她把这看做是个隐喻，这张桌子是为了给地下室里的莱塔腾地方被她搬上来的。她们坐下，把食物塞进嘴里，一言不发。克洛伊向身后看，发现自己刚好正对穿衣镜，阳光照亮了中间的一小块空气，她突然觉得自己看得比以往更加清晰，灰尘，洗软的领口，一截小腿从卷起的睡裤里露出来，镜中的构图让她想起那些女孩发在社交网络上的照片。克洛伊以一种崭新的视角欣赏自己的身体，就连坐着的那把塑料椅子看上去都一种有意为之的破败。

“我妈曾经把我搞丢过一次。”克洛伊对着镜子说，她看到镜中的朱莉放下水杯，看向她。

“其实是反过来的，那天是周末，我妈正在做三明治，教区里每个人都会轮流做那玩意，那次是我妈妈。我喜欢把面包的边撕下来，所以前一天晚上，我问她能不能让我来切面包边，她同意了。但是第二天她没有喊我，可能她忘记了，也可能她觉得这项工作太危险，尽管那是一把塑料刀，或者是觉得我切得歪歪扭扭的。最有可能的是，她觉得这没什么大不了的，小孩子说的话没有什么大不了的，你只要点头就可以了。无论如何，我发现了她在自己做三明治。我气坏了，于是决定离家出走。我在口袋里塞了两只桔子，带上了一瓶水，从厨房走过。我决定，只要她说一句话，随便问问我要干什么，我就会留下来，再问她一次三明治的事。但是她忙着把火腿从包装里拿出来，所以我出门了，我沿着路一直走，往学校的方向，我只认识这一条路。学校没有开门，于是我坐在栅栏外的台阶上，我不记得自己待了多久，那天真的很奇怪，没有一个人路过，发现一个小女孩独自坐在台阶上。我吃完了两个桔子，然后就回家了。我想象家门口被记者和邻居堵得水泄不通，妈妈从人群中冲出，抱住我，喜极而泣。我在一个路口外张望，门前没有任何车辆，或者他们都到屋里去了，我是这么认为的。离家越近，这个想象越真实，我甚至开始想象周一的时候，同学们要求我把这个事情再讲述一遍，我会从三明治边开始讲起。但是这只是幻想，我回到家，她还在厨房忙来忙去。她把自己的女儿丢了，但是她从来不知道。”

但是你不一样，她在心里接着说，你不认为小孩子没什么大不了的，你陪她过周末，所以我从来不在周末约你出门，你做了一顶奇丑无比的王冠，她在你的心里配得上一顶王冠，你工作得很累也愿意和她说话，你接我的电话，挂着工牌和我喝一杯十分钟的咖啡，你从来不抱怨，不推拒，你在路边发现了我，让我觉得自己不再过着错误的生活。

朱莉手足无措，她发现女孩开始哭泣，她试图安慰对方，克洛伊推开了她。“回家去，把啤酒瓶处理掉，我稍后去找你。”她犹豫了，克洛伊靠过来轻轻握了一下她的手掌。

“然后报警，我和你一起，他们不能伤害你，因为你是天底下最好的妈妈，莱塔会安全回来的，我保证。”

*

“莱塔，一个好消息，你马上就能见到妈妈了。”

“你找到她了？”

“是的，你想她吗？”

“有一点，不过有时候妈妈回来的晚一点，我可以一个人写作业，她回来之后，会给我讲故事听。”

“那这次你想听什么故事。”

“我想听她讲外面的故事。”

“外面？”

“这里的外面，我还没有见过世界末日呢。”

“那你觉得世界末日应该是什么样子的。”

“所有的动物都从笼子里跑出来，钻进人类的家里，驼鹿吃掉客厅里的盆栽，鹦鹉从吊灯上飞下来，落在沙发上。”

“那人呢？”

“是世界末日呀，你好笨，我们是最后的人类，你，我，现在还有妈妈。我们可以拨开长在餐桌上的女贞丛，摆上果汁，然后妈妈来讲世界末日的故事，讲你们是怎么找到彼此的。”

*

朱莉回到家，把水槽里的瓶子收好，把茶壶烧热，在便签纸上把她认为可能会有帮助的几个时间点记下来。她犹豫了一下，决定暂时不联系孩子的父亲。克洛伊来得很快，她第一次到朱莉家里，好奇地四处张望。朱莉提出带她转一下，“我们先做重要的事情。”克洛伊眨眨眼，接过茶，在沙发上坐下，“这是你视频时常常坐的位置。”她笑着指指沙发背后的一张挂画。朱莉给她看写满的便签纸，克洛伊把自己的手机解锁，递到对方手里，然后拥抱了朱莉。

克洛伊用了很多时间来对自己的生活草木皆兵，她笃定自己在一架铁轨上，火车正冲着她疾驰而来，但她说不好火车什么时候会来，所有关于未来的可能性盘根错节将她束缚住，她因为一种假想的恐惧而无法行动，像是被灯光照到的鹿。此时她惊讶于自己竟然松了一口气，当灾难已定时，对她来说就变得不值一提了。她紧紧拥抱着朱莉，同时目光从室内的陈设上一件件扫过，她能从细节中看到莱塔生活的痕迹，隔着窗户，她看到朱莉的汽车停在门外，她曾坐在副驾驶上，透过同一扇窗看向屋内。电话拨号的声音在空气中响起，克洛伊闭上了眼睛，等待那辆火车向她驶来。

报警，你的生活会被揭开给所有人观赏，你失去了对于生活的解释权。但是除此以外还会有一些只有我们知道的事，我们的周三聚会，你喝着柠檬水和我打视频电话，你喝了很多柠檬水，我们在星巴克喝咖啡，人造的灯光落在我们之间，我总能让你笑，我喜欢让你开心。我想得最多的还是那个早晨，我回过头，在镜子里看见自己坐在廉价的折叠椅上。我会一遍又一遍的回想起它，驼鹿顶开我的家门，在墙壁之间漫步，那一刻，我的手中握着一种期许，所有曾经对我而言遥不可及的东西都整整齐齐的摆放在一起，用包装纸裹好，只等着我把它们拿起来。

“您好，我的女儿走丢了。是的，我的住址是……”

END


End file.
